


You Once Did

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, poem, your typical arderat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: "Your ownhesitationcaused your owndoom.





	You Once Did

_“Always take your chances._ _”_

**You Once Did**

Love is scary isn’t it?

Most people will agree

Feelings left unrequited

Hearts shattered into pieces

 

People don’t believe that forever is true

Forever **is** true

Just find the right person

But the right person sometimes….just doesn’t appear

 

Maybe the right person **does** appear

Maybe they **do** exist

Maybe the one is **yours**

Maybe they are **not**

 

What is left of a broken heart?

**Nothing**

Just the feeling of…

Hopelessness

 

It takes a while to recover

How do you fix a broken heart?

Because it hurts so much

Her hand interlaced with another

 

You can’t sleep properly

You know that you could’ve confessed sooner

You know that you could’ve been together earlier

And yet….you hesitated

 

All you could do was watch

Watch as someone else confessed

Watch as they accepted

Watch as they were slipping away from your grasp

 

“I never stood a chance did I?” you asked

“ **You once did** ,” was their reply

Surprised wasn’t your reaction

Regret was

 

To think that you **had** a chance

To think that they **could** **’ve** accepted

To think that your dream **could** **’ve** been a **reality**

Your own **hesitation** caused your own **doom**

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sad. Do you feel the same?
> 
> _Probably not. You're a strong one aren't you?_
> 
> If I did move you, please go back to your original position because I think you'd find it more comfortable here rather than there.
> 
> If I moved you emotionally, then, kudos to me? I feel bad for you? 
> 
> Thanks for reading regardless!


End file.
